


Second Chance

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Also OG (manga) Devilman characterizations, Basically it involves Satan and a baby and forgiveness, Don't ask me why, First time that I actually had to use the Satan tag for this, It takes place after the Apocalypse in the original manga canon, It was a "what if?" scenario and I kinda just ran with it, M/M, Other, Perfect mix of fluff and angst in a crack-fic of my own design, enjoy whatever this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: The Earth was nothing more than an obliterated wasteland where the water reflected red and the night sky, although starry, carried a sense of gloom. Humanity was pretty much exterminated and the demons no more as God smote them all in the War. There was nothing left.On a rocky island sat the only survivor and the cause of the War, Satan, next to his dead lover, who was cold and unmoving with only the upper half of his body still intact.Using his head wings to hide his face, Satan’s eyes were overflowing with tears.He did this.He was the one responsible for all of this.Satan picked up Akira’s corpse and cradled it against his chest, his tears falling on to Akira’s face as though the tears could revive him.He couldn’t stop crying.The love of his life was gone.Akira is dead.





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to make a Fic Request, find me on my Tumblr (stardust-lightning) and either send me an Ask or DM me. Before doing so, however, please consult the "Req Rules" page on my blog for more info!

The Earth was nothing more than an obliterated wasteland where the water reflected red and the night sky, although starry, carried a sense of gloom. Humanity was pretty much exterminated and the demons no more as God smote them all in the War. There was nothing left.

On a rocky island sat the only survivor and the cause of the War, Satan, next to his dead lover, who was cold and unmoving with only the upper half of his body still intact.

Using his head wings to hide his face, Satan’s eyes were overflowing with tears.

He did this.

He was the one responsible for all of this.

Satan picked up Akira’s corpse and cradled it against his chest, his tears falling on to Akira’s face as though the tears could revive him.

He couldn’t stop crying.

The love of his life was gone.

**Akira is dead.**

Satan clutched him tighter and let out the most painful, sorrowful cry any being in existence could possibly make, the heartwrenching sounds echoing into the gloomy distance and attracting the other Angels. The other Angels looked on at this pitiful soul with heavy hearts; Satan may have been a fallen Angel, but his sorrow was very human, something he experienced while living as a human on Earth.

“I’m sorry, Akira… I’m so sorry… I was a fool, a stupid fool…”

Satan continued to sob over Akira’s lifeless body, his crystalline tears plopping delicately on Akira’s cold skin. His golden wings curled inward as if they were protecting the fallen Angel and his beloved from the outside world, from the judgment of God and the other Angels.

There was a faint cry in the distance; Satan picked up the sound almost immediately. He rose for the first time in a long time, wanting to know the source of the cry. He didn’t want to leave Akira but it wasn’t as though he was going to go anywhere. The cry came again and Satan knew it was coming from the other side of the island. Taking a last look at Akira, he soared across the island with his wings with ease.

He touched down by the entrance of what appeared to be a cave. There were small cries coming from inside. Satan took a breath and entered the cave with caution.

Down the tunnel, the fallen Angel trekked on rough stones, his illuminating form lighting the jagged walls. His wings were alert and ready to attack at any given time. The cries grew quiet again as Satan reached the end of the tunnel. There was a pile of rocks at the dead end off to the side where Satan picked up the source of the tiny cries. Looking past the rocks, his heart stopped at what he saw.

It was a… what did the humans call it?

Satan racked his brain trying to dig into his human memories to remember anything.

What was it?

Something struck his mind.

A human… ba…bay…

Bay…be…

Baby.

It was a human baby.

The fragile little thing was swaddled in torn cloth, its little arms reaching out for its mother. Satan sat down next it, watching it flail about helplessly. Satan felt his heart cracking pathetically and hated it as old feelings arose. He held his knees to his chest looking away from the baby.

“Why is this thing here? It’s one of those humans, why should I care?” He asked, almost disgusted.

He tried to keep the act before feeling it slip when he looked back and noticed the helpless babe looking back at him with extended arms and an innocent smile. Satan’s heart softened and before he knew what he was doing, he reached over and gently picked up the infant, cloth and all, and tried to cradle it in his arms. It took the fallen Angel a few minutes trying to remember how to properly cradle an infant.

The infant took a few minutes to settle, seeing as it wanted to squirm in Satan’s arms. Its arms were reaching upward at something above him. Satan looked upward to see what the baby wanted.

The blasted thing wanted to touch his head-wings, which were curled inward on the sides of his head. Satan cringed slightly but relented as he carefully positioned the infant on his shoulder so the baby could reach better. He tensed up as he felt tiny, pudgy fingers feeling the sensitive feathers.

“H-Hey, easy there… easy…” Satan calmly warned the baby. After a moment, his head-wing flapped furiously before settling down, surprising the infant. The infant stared at it, almost expecting the wing to flap again.

“Sorry, they have a mind of their own sometimes.” Satan calmly told the curious infant as he adjusted the tiny infant on his shoulder. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it but there was a feeling in him that was developing, something warm, something soft…

Despite the knowledge of how this baby got here or what the purpose was of all of this, he still had this urge to… protect it? Was that what it was called?

A thought came to him.

Satan looked at the baby a little more closely and noticed something: The infant’s hair was silky black and his eyes were a warm chocolate color. Even his smile felt so familiar, felt so warm and gentle. He looked just like-

Satan stopped everything and froze.

He couldn’t even say his name.

Another thought came to him and it made him panic: he was so wrapped up in trying to figure out how this human infant managed to survive the demise of humanity that he completely forgot about Akira. Satan stood up where he was, still holding the infant and flew out of the cave as fast as his wings carried him.

He was soon out of the cave and into the open, cruel world that was in ruins. He was soon back on the other side of the island where Akira was to still be lying dormant.

“Akira… I’m back, love.” Satan spoke to him, firmly cradling the infant.

The lifeless corpse was silent, as predicted.

Satan sat down next to Akira, feeling a cold, bitter wind whip through the barren landscape. Satan’s first instinct was to shield both Akira and the baby from the harsh wind by using his wings as a barrier.

The wind died as quickly as it came and soon the air was dead calm again like before. Satan relaxed again, looking out into the horizon where the red sea met the black sky, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

The infant he was holding made an inaudible noise, making Satan turn his attention to the baby.

“I’m alright… it’s nothing.” Satan reassured the infant as he adjusted the cloth to keep the infant warm.

The infant started to play with his hand, grabbing his fingers and Satan felt his heart soften again. He watched as the infant slowly fell asleep in his arms, still holding onto his fingers. After a moment, Satan adjusted his cradling hold and held the sleeping infant as he softly kissed its forehead.

What was this? _Was he actually getting soft? **Over a goddamn human baby?**_

He didn’t know what that bastard God had in mind, but this was different for once.

“Look, God, I don’t know what you have in mind, but it’s not funny.” 

An empty threat, as if that Bastard could actually listen to him from wherever he was.

Now it was just him, Akira and an infant all alone in a destroyed world waiting for God to hit the stupid reset button and laugh. Just why the hell was God doing all of this anyway?

Satan felt something move in his arms and looked down to see the baby squirming a little before settling again. Satan stared a moment at the sleeping child and then turned to Akira. Feeling tears welling up in his eyes again, he bent over to leave a kiss on Akira’s forehead. He began to wonder what would it be like if Akira was alive with him, what he would have done with the baby. He imagined Akira immediately taking the baby and playing with it, laughing and smiling with it.

Old memories started coming back of him and Akira, living out his life as a human amongst the world, seeing and interacting with them. Everything started to fall into place.

Satan began to understand now: he knew that killing the humans was the wrong way to go and that he was no better than God for doing so, but he needed to prove not only to God but also to himself that he truly believed it. The proof was what he was holding right now, a sleeping babe who was sent down from God to act as a test for Satan to see if he understood.

And he did. He truly understood.

He felt hot tears starting to run down his face again. He hated these unfamiliar emotions, and here he was crying his eyes out. All of the guilt weighed down his heart as he truly realized the weight of the realization.

“Ryo?”

Satan froze at the voice. There was no way, absolutely no way. He turned to his side and gasped to see him looking straight at him.

“Akira…”

Akira is alive and in one piece again.

Akira is alive and he couldn’t look him straight in the eye.

“I get it now… I now begin the realize what I’ve done, I… I should’ve listened to you and I didn’t… You probably don’t believe what I’m saying, and that’s okay… you have every right to be angry… If I could fix this I would, I’m just… I’m so sorry, for all of this…”

Satan felt two hands on his shoulders and looked up to see Akira standing right in front of him.

“Akira…” He couldn't finish the thought as Akira quietly wrapped his arms carefully around him, mindful of the infant he was still carrying.

“It’s okay, I know you’re telling the truth.”

Satan’s eyes widened; he wasn’t quite sure how to react to this.

“I know you’re telling the truth because you’re learning.” 

Satan wanted to cry again: Akira was actually forgiving him? After all that had happened?

Akira let go of the hug and sat down next to him. The infant started to squirm again, this time actually waking up. Satan adjusted his cradling position so that Akira could get a better look at the baby. The infant blinked a few times before fully waking up, looking innocently at the two of them.

“So where did you find this one?”

“On the other side of the island, all alone, hidden behind some rocks in a cave.”

“In a cave?”

“Yeah.”

The baby reached out to Akira, which prompted him to gingerly take the baby from Satan and proceeded to play with the happy baby. The baby started to play with Akira’s fingers with Satan quietly watching.

Satan looked out into the open world again, looking into the distance. He noticed that it wasn’t as dreary as it was before, the black sky turning to a deep blue and the sea losing its blood-red hue.

If God was going to let him have a second chance, he was going to take it. After all, he was learning.

Slowly, but learning.


End file.
